


The Hotel Excelsior in Helena

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, Josh Lyman went to the elevator and took a swan dive for love and intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Excelsior in Helena

White House Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman sat down on the bar stool and ordered a gin and tonic. The redhead sitting beside him pushed the peanuts his way.

"Long day?" she asked.

"Something like…" he looked at her, froze for a moment and came back. "Something like that."

The bartender put the drink in front of him. Josh gave him a credit card; asked him to run a tab.

"How does one have a long day in Helena?" she asked.

"The National Fishery and Wildlife Convention. The President spoke tonight and normally this would be a job for my deputy, but we kicked the reelection into high gear a couple of weeks ago. I need to be out there."

She laughed and Josh looked at her. She was beautiful.

"What is funny?" she asked.

"You sound like a pundit on CNN. The President of what?"

"The President of the United States. I am his Chief of Staff. Didn't you notice all the men and women in black walking around here? The place is locked down better than Area 51."

"So the fishing and gaming industry want your head?"

"Not mine per say, but…"

"You stopped again. Who knew the White House Chief of Staff could be so easily distracted."

"Its not often I have conversations with such beautiful women. I don't want to bore you to death with politics."

The redhead nodded, finishing her wine. Josh got the bartender to refill it.

"Do you often buy drinks for strange women, Mr. White House Chief of Staff?" she asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Pretty ones, yes. Why are you in Helena tonight?"

"Love, and intrigue." She replied.

"That is hard to find alone in a hotel bar." He said.

"The Hotel Excelsior is the best in the city. And look at that, I'm not alone anymore."

"Are you staying here?" Josh asked.

"Room 714. Was that too upfront?"

"I like upfront."

"Then why are we still down here talking?" she asked.

"Um, there is someone…"

"Shh." She put her finger on his lips. "Everyone has someone. I'm certainly not going to run home and tell if you're not."

"No." Josh shook his head.

"Why don't you settle your tab and then make your decision."

She finished the wine before putting out the cigarette. Then she got up from the barstool and left. Josh again flagged the bartender, asking for another gin and tonic. He looked at his cell phone and dialed two.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. I'm taking a sleeping pill and you only call me if the President needs me or the world crumbles. Alright?"

"Yeah."

He flipped his phone, drank his liquid courage, and settled his tab. Taking a deep breath, Josh Lyman went to the elevator and took a swan dive for love and intrigue.

"What shall I call you?" the redhead asked when she opened the hotel door and waved him in. It was one of the smaller rooms, big bed, TV, dresser, and table. Perfect for one night.

"My name is Josh."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm God, kidding." Her smile lit the room. "That's just who you'll be calling for later. Would you like a drink?"

Two gins and tonic had been enough. Josh wanted all his faculties tonight.

"Why don't you get comfortable? Sit on the bed; take off your jacket. I won't bite."

"I might want you to." He replied.

She turned to look at him, lifting the white tee shirt over her head. Now she only wore black satin and lace panties.

"Well, in that case…"

"Come over here; I'm kind of anxious to put my arms around you."

She walked over to him, pushing his legs apart and standing between them.

"Do you think I am beautiful Josh?" she asked as he slid his hands up and down her smooth naked back.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. She loved the satisfied moans it produced.

"Feel good?"

"Feels so good."

Josh kissed her skin, inhaling her light, flowery scent. He stroked her breasts and it was her turn to moan. Licking circular patterns around her nipple, the redhead threw her head back. Josh cupped her ass, pulling her close to suck her hard.

"Oh God! Josh!"

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she bit her lip to hold in the primal scream. He did not even stop to breathe, changing position so that she lay on the bed and he lingered over her.

"Don't stop!" she finally cried out.

She drew up one knee to give him easier access, but for a while, Josh seemed content with her breasts and the flesh of her stomach. She yanked his tie and he finally pulled away.

"Get undressed." She said breathlessly. "Now!"

He quickly shed his clothes while she made herself comfortable on the bed. She lifted her hips, slid her panties down her legs, and threw them over the side of the bed.

"Turn over love." He said. "Don't be afraid."

She smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

"I am not afraid of anything."

She turned on her stomach, resting her cheek on her arm as Josh scaled her body. Dewdrop kisses sprinkled the nape of her neck, her shoulders, and her back. Down her spine, nibbling, kissing, and licking until she moaned her rapture. He slapped her ass gently and she jumped.

"Harder!" she exclaimed.

He did, causing her to jump again. Josh did it once more before tenderly caressing the red spot.

"I want you inside me." She whispered.

"Do you have anything?" he asked.

"The drawer."

He took out a condom and stared at the lubricant. Warm on contact…hmm that could be fun. Josh put a bit of it on his fingers, spread her legs and slid them inside her.

"Oh sweet God!"

She started to ride his fingers, bucking her hips and thighs. She moaned and Josh moaned with her, grinding his rock hard cock against her back. The sounds she made, those desperate groans and wails, nearly made him spill all over her.

"Oh…ooh Josh. Oh yeah!"

She whimpered when he pulled away. Josh got her up on her hands and knees and pounded into her. Honestly, there were not many romantic aspects of doggy style for him. It was 'fuck me' sex, good for what it was, and he had a feeling it was her favorite.

"Tell me how good it is." He grunted.

This was all part of the routine. His balls slapped her ass; he was thrusting so hard, filling her entirely with all his strength.

"Stroke my clit!" she exclaimed, leading him to it as if he did not know where it was. Josh wanted to caress her breasts, stimulate her from every possible angle, but he only had two hands. He needed one to grasp her hips to hold her in place.

"Hit that spot again! Oh God, don't you fucking move!"

"Ohhhh God." Josh growled as he released inside of her and collapsed against her back.

He pushed her lovely auburn hair to the side and kissed her sweaty back. They were both breathing hard from exertion. Josh pulled out, laying on his side and pulling her to him so they were spooning.

"Mmm, that was OK." She said.

"OK? You loved it."

"How do you know that?"

"Cuz you always love it."

She turned to him, kissing his mouth and caressing his face.

"I thought you could use a breather. You are working much too hard." She said.

Josh pulled her closer, loving how she smelled. Damn, nothing smelled sexier than Hogan drenched in her sweat, his sweat, musky sex, and her fragrance.

"Are you taking a commercial flight home? I could get you a ride back on Air Force One."

She smiled, kissing him.

"Your girlfriend hitching a ride with the President…that should go over real well. I'm on USAir."

She rolled over on her back, pulling Josh on top of her. He smiled.

"That wig is so sexy. It turns me on."

"I know honey, and it never seems to get tired."

"Nope. Damn, I'm glad you're here. I was not looking forward to sleeping alone."

"You weren't going to pick someone up to keep you company?" she asked.

"I thought about it. It's why I went to the bar in the first place."

"I'm not surprised. You can be a manwhore sometimes."

Josh pressed his pelvis on hers and Hogan moaned.

"I ended up with the right woman tonight." He said. "The only woman I want."

"I love you too Lyman."

***


End file.
